


[Podfic of] How to Woo a Librarian

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Library Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve is a shy librarian. Danneel comes into the library an awful lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] How to Woo a Librarian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Woo a Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233874) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1SRncyf) [15 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 27:24 

**Streaming:**  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] How To Woo A Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166030) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse)




End file.
